


breaking dawn pt. 2 - larry au

by kenthedoll



Series: twilight - larry au [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death(s), Attempted Murder, Disabled Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Half-Vampires, Implied Smut, M/M, Major Character Death(s), Minor Character Death(s), Murder, POV Alternating, Pathokinesis, Self-Defense, Strength, Telepathy, Vampire Harry Styles, Vampire Louis Tomlinson, Vampires, Werewolves, american!louis, enhanced abilities/powers, male pregnancy mentions, plot twist(s), precognition/foresight, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenthedoll/pseuds/kenthedoll
Summary: Harry & Louis (along with the rest of the Styles family) seek the help of other vampire covens, in order to protect their daughter Joanne from a false allegation that leads the Volturi to keep a close eye on their family once again. All the while, Louis is still learning how to navigate the world with his newborn vampiric abilities.ORThe Larry version of Stephenie Meyer's 2008 novel "Breaking Dawn" and Bill Condon's 2012 film "Breaking Dawn - Part 2"
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Des Styles/Anne Twist, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, mentions of past Johannah Deakin/Mark Tomlinson
Series: twilight - larry au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859509
Kudos: 1





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> THIS STORY IS A DIRECT COPY OF THE MOVIE "BREAKING DAWN PART 2"
> 
> IT HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED FROM MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT (@ ken-the-doll) BECAUSE OF WATTPAD'S INCREASING RESTRICTIONS

**[LOUIS' POV]**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, were the tiniest particles of dust in the air, the drops of condensation on one of Anne's vases, and the minuscule fibers of wood that made up the papers on Desmond's desk.

The first thing I could smell, was the enticing scent of Harry, who stood just beyond the threshold with a seemingly astonished smile on his face.

I was off the examination table and joining him in the doorway within milliseconds.

He raised his ring-adorned hand to my face, leading me to inhale the silver scent of his engagement ring and take note of the fact that he didn't feel cold to me anymore. 

"So beautiful," he called me, just above a whisper, "and we're the same temperature now."

I couldn't fight the beaming grin that spread on my face because of his words, nor the strength in my attempt to bring him even closer, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into my icy embrace.

"Hey, Lou," Harry began softly, but wrapped his arms around my waist all the same, "you're a lot stronger than I am right now..."

So I let him go with a sheepish expression.

"It's your turn not to break me," he half-joked, leading me to smirk and pull him closer, by his waist this time around. Harry didn't protest, he just shook his head at me with a fond little chuckle.

**[HARRY'S POV]**

"I love you," were the first words Louis spoke to me after he woke up.

"I love you," I told him just as sincerely, before I leaned in to kiss him hard, as if he'd be dying all over again by the end of it.

Then, like a lightbulb switched on above his head, Louis leaned away from our kiss and said, " _Joanne_."

"She's incredible," I told him, feeling the muscles in my cheeks beginning to ache from how much I'd been smiling that morning.

"Where is she? I have to see her," Louis rushed out, turning to lead the way down the hall, before I reached for his hand and guided him back into my arms.

"Wait, wait," I said, "we have to get your thirst under control."

This led Louis to lick his lips and swallow hard, like he'd only just realized how thirsty he truly was. I didn't blame him, considering he had yet to eat anything since his emergency birth of our daughter.

"Yeah, you need to hunt."

**\---**

Running through the forest with Louis at my side was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. It was like vicariously reliving all of the greatest moments of my own rebirth, and I couldn't help but feel excited for him. 

Because Louis _wanted this_. 

He'd always been so determined to be turned, and I'd been so stubborn, constantly denying him of one of his biggest wishes. But seeing him now? Being able to see him smile at the passing mention of our child and feel him in my arms again?

I couldn't bring myself to regret the fact that this was our reality now, and I couldn't possibly imagine a life without my Louis in it, either.

**\---**

**[LOUIS' POV]**

"Close your eyes," Harry told me once we were deep within the woods. He gently turned me by the waist as I did so, and quietly asked, "what do you hear?"

The hooting of an owl, the chittering of a squirrel, and the footsteps of a doe. So I followed the scent and led Harry down to a boulder, which we hid behind and peered over, watching the deer graze on some grass.

I was so ready, so _thirsty_ , and then... I smelled something sweeter in the wind; The smell of something quite a bit further away as well.

"Louis, _don't_ ," Harry said.

However, as much as I truly wanted to listen, once my newfound instincts kicked in, it felt nearly impossible to resist the primal urge to hunt it down.

I was on its tail in minutes--it, being a man climbing upward along a nearby cliff without any company--and as I scaled the rock behind it, the only thing that made me pause in my tracks was Harry's voice, sternly telling me, "Louis, stop!"

**[HARRY'S POV]**

Louis fixed me with a confused expression when I met him on the cliffside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize there'd be people this far from the trails," I apologized sincerely, as I knew how hard it was to resist the scent of a human, especially as a newborn vampire.

Louis glared up at the unsuspecting human above us, then closed his blood red eyes. With a growl, he said, "I have to get out of here."

"Here, let me help you," I offered my hand, knowing how much he loved it when I would carry him around as a human, but Louis had other plans it seemed, as he immediately jumped down from the cliff without my help. 

"Or not," I smirked at his show of pure strength and independence, before I joined him by jumping down as well.

I found him a few miles closer to my family's house, staring down the same doe from earlier on, alongside a mountain lion who did the same.

Rather than take the deer for himself, however, Louis sprinted after the mountain lion just as it pounced, tackled it down, and drank from it with ease.

**\---**

"I'm amazed," I commended Louis as we walked up the path to the front lawn. "You ran away from human blood mid-hunt. Even mature vampires have problems with that."

Louis smiled and seemed as though he was about to reply, when the front door opened, and Jacob stepped out.

"You're still here..." Louis shook his head out of pleasant surprise.

"So are you," Jacob shrugged, giving him a brief once over. "I didn't expect you to seem so... _you_. Except for the creepy eyes," he added a moment later.

"I-I would keep my distance... for now," Louis warned him before he could get too close.

"It's safer for the baby if we see how you do with me, first," Jacob said, causing Louis' brows to furrow in confusion.

"Since when do you care about Joanne?" he asked, leading Jacob to meet my gaze with a knowing look.

I shook my head the slightest bit, silently telling him that now was _not_ the best time to mention the fact that he'd imprinted on our daughter.

"Alright," Jacob disregarded Louis' question, as well as his warning to stay away, by taking a few steps closer. "Take a whiff."

Louis held onto my hand, but slowly met Jacob halfway, in order to get used to his scent.

"Well, I can see what everyone's been talking about," Louis thought aloud, with his brows raised in realization. "Jake, you really do _stink_."

Jacob just laughed it off, whilst I wrapped my arm around Louis' waist to reel him back in. 

"You guys..." Jake said when I pressed a kiss to the top of Louis' head, "you really look great together."

Louis seemed conflicted, like he didn't quite believe Jacob's uncharacteristically supportive sentiment, so I swiftly changed the subject.

"Wanna come meet our daughter?" I asked Louis, leading Jacob's grin to widen, before he turned and jogged back inside to beat us there.

**\---**

**[LOUIS' POV]**

"Welcome to the family," Anne greeted me when I led Harry inside after Jacob.

The entire Styles family was stood in the living room, awaiting my arrival with inviting smiles and healthy, golden eyes.

"You look amazing, Louis," Alice cooed, as she stood before a beaming Jasper and an equally enthused Emmett.

"Someone's been waiting to meet you," Desmond said, stepping out of the way to reveal my daughter, all wrapped up in the arms of Rosalie.

Words couldn't begin to describe how happy I was when she passed Joanne over to me. With her pale blue eyes, curly brown hair, full red lips, and tiny little button nose, I felt tears of absolute contentment welling in my own eyes. 

She was absolutely perfect.

When Joanne reached a small hand out to curiously touch my cheek, however, something extraordinary happened.

I suddenly began to see vivid images of what must've been Joanne's very first experience; I could see my human self through her eyes, as I was laid upon the examination table, slowly but surely dying from all of the complications that arose as a result of her birth.

_"Beautiful,"_ I had called her the moment I first beheld her.

"What was that...?" I asked, feeling a bit winded once Joanne's soft hand was no longer gracing my cheek.

"She showed you the first memory she has of you," Harry smiled, sounding as though Joanne had already shown him a similar experience.

"Showed me how?" I asked, as I had never seen or heard of anything like it.

Harry chuckled softly at that. "How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?" he asked rhetorically. "She's gifted."

"I've only been out for two days...?" I asked then, seeing as Joanne had already grown _significantly_ since the first time I saw her. It felt like I was holding a year old baby in my arms.

"Her growth rate is unprecedented," Desmond said.

"Alright," Jacob softly cut in. "That's enough experimenting for one day."

"Jacob," Harry shook his head in my defense, "he's doing great."

"Yeah," Jacob easily agreed. "Let's not push it, though," he added, as he held his hands out for me to pass Joanne off to him.

"What's your problem?" I asked him quietly, not wishing to upset my baby by speaking louder.

"Oh, Jacob," Rosalie cooed, "do tell him."

"This should be good," Emmett chimed in with a smirk.

"Hold on a second," Harry sighed, reaching to take Joanne from me instead. "Louis..." he raised a brow, as I was initially reluctant to let her go, but I trusted him--of course--and handed her over.

"Look..." Jacob began slowly. "It's... a wolf thing," his voice broke.

" _What's_ a wolf thing?" I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion, leading Rosalie to awkwardly wander over to Emmett.

"Um... you know, we have _no_ control over it. We can't choose who it happens with... and it _doesn't_ mean what you think, Louis, I _promise_."

"Take Joanne out of the room," I muttered, so Harry handed our daughter off to Rosalie, who promptly left the room with Anne, before I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder. "Harry, don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh," Jacob gulped, right before I grabbed him by the nape, bent his torso forward, and walked him straight out the front door.

I tossed him down the front porch steps and onto the grassy lawn, and after he quickly stood and brushed himself off, I shouted at him, "you _imprinted on my daughter_?!"

"It wasn't my choice!" Jacob argued.

"She's a _baby_!!"

"It's not like that!" he claimed. "You think Harry would let me _live_ if it was??"

"I'm still debating," Harry half-joked, earning amused looks from his siblings.

"I've held her _once_ ," I seethed, as I slowly descended the steps. " _One time_ , Jacob!! And already you think that you have some _moronic_ , _wolfy claim on her_?! She's _mine_!!" 

I shoved him back then, causing him to fall to the grass once again with the strength of it, before Leah & Seth suddenly appeared in their wolf forms.

"It's fine, Leah," Jake dismissed her, as they'd clearly heard his thoughts and come to see what all the commotion was about.

"You're gonna stay away from her," I said when he got to his feet.

"You know I can't do that," he said, so I easily knocked him down again.

"Stop him, Harry," Anne sighed.

"What? It's fine," Harry smirked at that. "He's amazing, right?"

Jacob stood and brushed himself off again.

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me three days ago?" he asked me. "That's gone now, right?"

" _Long_ gone," I assured him.

"So it was _her_ ," he decided then. "From the beginning, it was _Joey_ who wanted me there."

" _Joey_?!" my brows raised at his audacity. " _You nicknamed my daughter after a baby kangaroo_?!!"

I moved to shove him back again, but Seth unexpectedly charged me and, as angry as I had been at Jacob, I didn't mean to hurt Seth when I instinctively shoved him away from me. His back roughly collided with the trunk of a nearby tree, and he whimpered from the pain, as Leah and Jacob ran to help him.

"Seth, are you okay?" Jake rushed out, earning another soft whimper from the injured wolf.

"Seth, I'm sorry," I said with a self-deprecating sigh.

"He'll be alright," Jacob shook his head at that, before he turned to look at me once more. "Louis, _you know me_... better than _anyone_. All I want is for Joey--"

I narrowed my eyes at him for that, so he corrected himself.

"--is for _Joanne_... to be _safe_. Happy," he said. "Look... nothing ever made sense before. You, me-- _any_ of it--and now I understand why. This was the reason."


	2. one

**[LOUIS' POV]**

"Finally," Harry smirked, as we watched his parents and his siblings return from somewhere within the forest.

"My turn," Rosalie beamed when she joined us near the window, holding her arms out so I could pass Joanne over to her.

"Where does she sleep?" I asked curiously.

"In my arms," she said, as the rest of them joined us inside, "or Harry's, or Anne's."

"Happy birthday!" Alice bid me with a contagious grin.

"I stopped aging three days ago," I reminded her.

"Well, we're celebrating anyway," she said, giving me a pointed look, "so suck it up," before she held up a silver key.

Harry encouraged me to follow her when she began to lead us outside, and I did so with a confused expression.

"I still hate surprises," I thought aloud as we walked along a pathway into the forest, "that hasn't changed."

"You'll love this one," Alice assured me, moving to walk behind me, in order to shield my eyes with her hands.

I chuckled fondly at her enthusiasm, letting Harry guide me in the right direction where his fingers were laced with mine between us.

"Welcome home!" Alice chirped when she moved her hands, allowing me to open my eyes and take in the sight of the cottage style house that resided just a few minutes away from the Styles'.

"We thought you guys might like a place of your own," she told me, and I couldn't fight the smile that spread on my face if I tried.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, though I was sure he already knew the answer.

"I think it's perfect," I admitted with a dreamy little sigh, feeling Harry affectionately squeeze my hand in response.

"Go inside," Alice encouraged us, and as Harry began to guide me up to the front door, she told us to, "have fun!"

The outside was like something out of a fairytale, the inside seemed to be pulled straight from an interior design catalog, and somehow all of it just _fit_.

This was _our_ _home_.

Harry--who must've already seen the house--watched me fondly as I wandered through the living area, studying the details and appreciating every last one of them, until he was reaching for my hand to lead me down a hallway illuminated in candlelight.

He opened the first door on the left, with an air of excitement that I could practically feel radiating from him, revealing a room of pastels and plush furniture, with a white crib in the center of it all.

"This will be Joanne's room," he told me, giving me a moment to take it all in, before he led me over to a walk-in. "Closet," he announced, as if he was a realtor giving me a tour of the house.

"Alice stocked it for you," he added, when he saw me raise my brow at a pair of bright red chinos.

"Clearly," I nodded with a pursed-lipped smile, before I wandered deeper into the room and over to the doorway leading into the master bedroom.

"This is our room," Harry hummed.

But my smile faded the slightest bit when I remembered that, "vampires don't sleep..."

Harry just smirked at that, placing his hands on my waist and drawing my body back toward his. "It's not intended for sleep..." he said, dipping his head down to ghost his lips over my neck and shoulder.

Without a second thought, I grabbed his arm and practically tossed him onto the center of the bed, climbing up into his lap with my newfound speed, before I leaned in to kiss the smirk right off his mouth.

We made quick work of discarding our clothes, tearing at the various fabrics with the sheer strength of our bare hands, and allowing us to feel one another once again; Intimacy with Harry being something I never thought I'd have the pleasure of experiencing ever again.

This time was so much different than the first, however, seeing as I was no longer some fragile thing for him to have to worry about injuring, should he lose himself in the moment. In fact, I was the one to pin him down that night, holding his wrists against against the sheets while I rode him hard and fast, and feeling every last one of my nerve endings become alight with absolute euphoria each time I'd raise my hips and drop them back down.

I came so hard, I saw stars as I was coming down, so Harry simply rolled us over and pounded me through it, easily coaxing another orgasm out of my pleasantly overstimulated body, before he lifted me up and carried me out into the living room.

Harry took me again on the rug before the fireplace, propping me up on my hands and knees, and sliding back inside with a hiss. We paid no mind to anything other than each other that night, not the burn of the rug against our knees, nor the blood we drew with our nails and teeth.

"You really _were_ holding back before," I thought aloud once we'd spent a generous amount of time christening our new home in our own way.

"I'm never gonna get enough of this," I told him, snuggling up to his chest and basking in his comforting scent, as we laid together by the fire. "We don't get tired, we don't have to rest, or catch our breath, or eat... I mean, how are we gonna _stop_?" I giggled, leading Harry to chuckle at the prospect.

"Rosalie and Emmett were so bad, it took a solid decade before we could stand to be within five miles of them."

"I think we might be worse," I smirked, moving to straddle his waist once more.

"We're _definitely_ worse," Harry's smirk mirrored mine when he brought me down for another deep kiss, which inevitably turned into three _more_ rounds; Once on the floor, again on the kitchen table, and finally in the shower to wash away the remnants of the previous rounds.

**\---**

"Wow," Emmett's brows raised when we returned to the Styles' house the next morning. "Done already?"

"Where's Joanne?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"Blondie stole her," Jacob muttered from where he'd been eating a sandwich by the window, watching Rosalie play with my daughter out front.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett inquired about our night together once more.

"Emmett, _no_ ," I shook my head dismissively, making Harry shake his head with a knowing smirk, just before the phone began to ring.

Knowing the only person who ever called was my father, I took a hesitant step toward the table, where Desmond sat filling out paperwork at Emmett's side.

"Is that Mark?" I asked.

"He's been calling twice a day..." Harry admitted.

"He's in pretty rough shape," Jacob added with a serious expression.

"Eventually, we'll have to tell him that you... didn't make it," Desmond told me.

"He needs to mourn, Louis," Harry said softly, placing a supportive hand at the small of my back.

"Okay..." I nodded, turning to let him envelope me in his arms. "We'll do it tomorrow."

"I'm gonna miss this place," Emmett sighed, glancing around as he stood from his seat.

"We'll come back," Des said, "we always do."

"Wait," Jacob spoke up again, moving away from the window to join us near the table. "Nobody said anything about _leaving_..."

"Once people believe Louis is dead, we can't risk anyone seeing him," Des told him.

"So you just... _disappear_?" Jacob asked me, and he looked so hurt, I wanted to cry even more than I did when I heard the phone ring.

"Jake, we don't have another choice," Harry said, cuing Jacob to leave without another word.

**\---**

**[JACOB'S POV]**

"Hey," Mark greeted me when I joined him in the woods behind his house. He swung his axe down into the tree stump in front of him, where he'd been chopping firewood until my spontaneous arrival. "You heard anything?" he asked, in regards to Louis.

"Mark... Louis is..." I began, wanting more than anything to go along with the lie and say that Louis was dead, but I just couldn't bring myself to break his heart like that.

Louis was his only child, his only _son_ , and he didn't deserve to lose him to a lie.

"No he's not..." Mark shook his head when I hesitated, clearly assuming that Louis was dead, judging by the look of panic in his eyes.

"No, no, no," I rushed out, "I mean, he's--he's _fine_. He's back home and... he's feeling better."

Mark stressfully wiped at his face with his hand, before he gave me a relieved smile, "why didn't you say so? That's great," he patted my shoulder and started moving toward his car.

"Wait!" I said, leading him to turn around and face me again. "There's somethin' you need to see, first..."

"I need to see Louis," he insisted.

"Look... in order for Louis to get better, he had to... _change_..."

Mark's brows furrowed in confusion at that.

"What d'you mean, _change_?"

So I sighed softly, "here goes nothing," and shrugged off my jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked when I lifted my shirt to take it off.

"You don't live in the world you think you do," I shook my head.

"Jacob... put your clothes on," Mark said, staring at me like I was insane while he slowly began to back away.

"Now, this may seem strange," I began, taking my boots off and kicking them aside, before I undid my belt with an embarrassed flush to my chest, " _really_ strange... but stranger things happen every day. Trust me."

Mark turned his head to the side and sighed when I pushed my pants down to my ankles, but when I phased before him and revealed my wolf, he fell to the ground with a surprised shout.


	3. two

**[LOUIS' POV]**

"I solved a problem," Jacob told Harry and I, not long after he phased in front of Mark. "You were leaving. What'd you expect me to do?"

"You don't realize the danger you've put him in," I replied incredulously. "The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us."

"No. I didn't tell him about _you_ ," he said. "Just me. I only said you were different--"

"--and that we have a _niece_... who we _adopted_ ," Harry chimed in with a flat expression, thus reminding us of yet another reason why it was a terrible idea to bring Mark into this.

"I mean, _seriously_ , Jake. He's not just gonna let that go," I shook my head.

"Would you consider the physical pain you're gonna put Louis through?" Harry asked him then. "It'll be like sticking a white hot branding iron down his throat, and that's assuming he can control his thirst."

"Look," Jake glanced from Harry to me, "Mark's been in Hell, and I know you'll be much happier with him in your life."

Harry's brows furrowed at that. "Jacob, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Jacob said simply, "because he'll be here in ten minutes," causing me to gape at him.

" _What_??"

**\---**

"These'll irritate your eyes at first," Alice warned, as she helped me slip in a pair of contacts. 

"The main thing is not to move too fast," Desmond smiled down at me once my eyes were blue again, making me silently wonder if he preferred me this way--if they _all_ preferred me this way--as a human.

"Try taking a seat, crossing your legs," Anne suggested, so I glanced over my shoulder at the seat near the window and promptly moved to sit down in it. 

Though, judging by the concerned looks on each of their faces, I must've been a little too fast.

"Maybe a tad slower..." Anne offered a sympathetic half-smile.

"And blink at least three times a minute," Alice added, causing me to instinctively blink my eyes a few times. "Good!"

"For a cartoon character," Jacob muttered. 

"Hold your breath," Desmond told me, "it'll help with the thirst."

Harry fondly grinned at the way my entire body seemed to freeze when I did so. "Just don't forget to move your shoulders, so it looks like you're breathing," he said.

"And don't sit so straight," Rosalie encouraged me to add a natural slouch to my posture. "Humans don't do that."

"Okay. I got it," I said, standing from my seat with a determined nod, despite how utterly terrified I was to see Mark again. "Move around, blink, slouch."

Harry chuckled then, as if he'd just heard a joke that the rest of us weren't in on, and then I could smell it; The sweet familiar scent of a human's blood.

Harry must've been able to hear Mark's thoughts, seeing as his squad car was pulling onto the Styles' driveway a moment later.

"Good luck," Anne bid me softly, before she made her leave from the living area with Desmond, Alice, and Rosalie.

My jaw clenched tight when I heard the front door open, and in rushed an overpowering gust of air that simply _reeked_ of human.

"Hello, Mark," Desmond greeted him warmly.

"Where's Louis?" he asked, so Des welcomed him inside with a tight-lipped smile, as Harry and I took a seat together on the couch.

Jacob met them at the top of the steps, leading Mark to awkwardly avert his gaze after briefly making eye contact with him. Once they finally joined us in the living room, Harry stood before me as if he were my body guard, like he'd done so many times before. 

But this time, I knew it wasn't me that he was protecting, and it left a sour taste in my mouth, despite the sweet scent of Mark's blood hanging in the air.

"Louis," Mark looked down at me, after Harry took a step to the side and slipped his hands in his pockets, acting as natural as possible.

"Hi, dad," I answered softly, keeping my legs crossed and my hands on my knees as Anne told me, in a desperate attempt to stifle my insatiable thirst.

Harry was absolutely right; Being unable to quench said thirst, made it feel as though my insides were literally burning from the desire.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked me, and when his eyes watered, I felt a sliver of my icy heart break off.

"Never better," I answered him honestly. "Healthy as a horse."

So Mark glanced over at Jacob, then back down at me.

"You don't... turn into an animal, too, do you?"

I shook my head with an amused little grin, while Jacob laughed, clapping Mark on the shoulder as he said, "he wishes he was that awesome."

I looked up at Harry then, nodding my head to let him know that I was okay, that I felt strong enough to be able to speak with Mark one on one.

"Let's give 'em some privacy," Harry said, leading Jacob and Desmond down the hall, so Mark moved to take a seat beside me.

I scooted away from him as quickly and politely as possible, hoping he wouldn't think me rude for it.

"Uh... Jake said that this was "necessary,"" Mark told me with a confused shake of his head. "What does that mean?"

"I really think it would be better if--"

"I wanna know what happened to you," he said with a stern tone of voice.

"I can't tell you," I answered.

"I think I deserve an explanation."

"You do," I agreed, "but if you really need one, I can't stay here--"

"Oh, come on!" Mark scoffed, abruptly standing from his seat. "No! No more goin' away!"

"Dad, you're just gonna have to trust that, for whatever reason... I'm alright..." I said, "I'm _more_ than alright. Can you live with that?"

"Can I live with that?" his brows furrowed. "Well, I dunno, Lou. I mean, I just watched a kid I've known his entire life, turn into a _very_ large dog..." he shook his head, still trying to make sense of everything. "My son looks like my son... but _doesn't_."

I frowned at that, silently praying that I could remain as strong as I'd been since his arrival, while I bravely moved to stand before him.

"Can you please just believe that I'll tell you anything that you _need_ to know?"

"I don't need to know this?" he guessed.

"No," I said. "Really. You don't."

"Well... I'm not gonna lose you again," he told me in a broken voice, "I _can't_."

"Then, you won't. I promise."

Mark took me by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me in for a tight hug, which I reciprocated to the best of my ability. If I felt cold to him, he didn't say anything about it, and I was grateful.

"I missed you, Lou," he said into my hair, "so much."

"I missed you, dad," I managed to say against his chest, trying to focus more on the sense of security he'd always given me, rather than the fact that my face wasn't very far from his jugular.

I cursed my heightened senses in that moment, for I could hear his heart beating like a bass drum long before he pulled me close, just like I could smell a mixture of Harry and Joanne's scents long before he even made it to the living area with our baby girl.

"Mark?" Harry spoke softly, so as to not avoid rudely interrupting the moment we were clearing having as father and son.

Mark broke away from our hug at the sound of Joanne's babbling.

"This is Joanne," Harry introduced them, holding her up for all to see, like the proud daddy he was.

"Your niece?" Mark assumed, as I moved to stand beside Harry, who shook his head.

"Our daughter," he confessed, while Joanne distractedly wrapped her tiny fist around my fingertip.

"Right. The adoption," Mark nodded, taking a moment to study the baby's face. "She's got your eyes, Lou..."

I just smiled at that, however, so he took the hint.

"Need to know, I guess?" he raised a brow at me, and when I nodded, he simply sighed to himself, before he glanced at Joanne once more, causing his features to immediately soften again.


	4. three

**[HARRY'S POV]**

"Well done, Louis," Jasper commended my husband, once his father had finally taken his leave. "Never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint."

"I'm not sure he _is_ a newborn," Emmett tilted his head at Louis in suspicion. "He's so... _tame_ ," he smirked, knowing just what it would do to Louis' newborn competitive ego.

"Emmett, don't antagonize him," I warned my brother. "He's the strongest one in the house."

Emmett scoffed, " _please_ ," and with that, he was racing Louis to the backyard to try and prove himself as the strongest vampire in the house, with a simple arm-wrestling match.

Emmett carried a massive boulder over to the center of the lawn, then promptly dropped it between himself and Louis, but the thunderous boom the rock emitted upon impact didn't seem to faze Louis, nor did the everlasting smirk on Emmett's smug little face.

Needless to say, my family and I were both amused and curious to see how this match would turn out, as Louis & Emmett leaned over the boulder and rested one of their elbows on its surface.

"Alright, on three," Jasper played referee, signaling the pair to grab hold of each other's hands, "one... two... three!"

Their biceps flexed as they both instantaneously applied pressure. Though, with the way Louis' blood-red eyes lit up shortly after, it was clear to see that Emmett wasn't as strong as Louis had initially been expecting.

So Louis let him struggle for a moment, before he metaphorically wiped the smirk off Emmett's face, with the way he easily pushed the back of his hand down upon the boulder. Part of the rock even chipped off, as a result of Louis' newborn strength, earning supportive appraisals and applause from myself and the rest of the family.

"Did you see that??" Louis rhetorically asked me, with one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen on him to date, and I couldn't help but fall a little deeper in love with him when he proceeded to punch and kick his way through what was left of the boulder, just because he could.

The joyous sound of his laughter mingled with ours, but soon enough, he was wandering over to the forest's edge, where the sun's light could be seen shining through the trees.

Without shame, he stepped into the glow, and his vampiric skin cast tiny rays of light in return, reminding me of the words he spoke when I first revealed myself to him.

 _"It's like diamonds..."_ he told me, _"you're beautiful."_

**\---**

**[LOUIS' POV]**

My time as a human was over, but I never felt more alive.

I was born to be a vampire.

Everything was falling into place. 

Even the Volturi seemed to accept my new status. Though, they'd want proof, eventually.

It seemed we had only one enemy left; Time.

Joanne was growing too fast, and we all worried about how long we would have with her. It just made every moment more precious.

"Look! A snowflake!" she grinned, bringing a small, icy hand up to show me the details of a flake she'd caught.

Jacob and I had taken her through the forest, to a clearing where she would be safe to play in the snow, under our supervision. She may have been growing at an alarming rate, but there was no way I was going to let her wander off on her own, whilst she was still roughly the size of an eight-year-old child.

I knelt down before her and said, "it's beautiful. Why don't you go get another one?"

So she turned on the heel of her boots and scampered off to do so.

"Harry thinks that we'll find answers in Brazil," I told Jacob, who simply replied with a huff, seeing as he preferred to be in his wolf form whenever we'd bring Joanne outdoors. 

"There are tribes there that might know something," I said in reference to Joanne's peculiar abilities, as we watched her jump about twenty feet in the air to catch another snowflake, before she slowly came back down to earth with it, almost as delicately as the snow that fell all around us.

As soon as her feet met solid ground again, however, Joanne was rushing back over to hide behind Jacob's foreleg. 

"Who is that?" she asked, as I cautiously studied the cliffside a few yards ahead of us to find _Irina_ ,of all people, standing at the top of it.

"I think that's our cousin from Denali..." I answered honestly, and my brows furrowed in confusion because of the unreadable expression on Irina's face in that moment.

"Irina!!" I called out to her, only for her to turn and speed away from the cliffside and, by the time I made it up there, she was nowhere to be found.

**\---**

"Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us," Desmond explained, after ending his phone call with Tanya.

"Well, looks like she changed her mind," Harry replied, where he sat beside Joanne upon the bench of Anne's grand piano.

"Seeing Jacob must've been too much for her," Anne thought aloud.

"I wish I could've just spoken to her..." I sighed.

"She's family," Desmond said, quite assuredly. "She'll come around."

**\---**

**[ARO'S POV]**

"What a pleasant surprise," I smiled upon seeing that Irina was in Volterra once again.

"What do you want?" Caius narrowed his eyes at her. "Hm?"

"I have to report a crime..." she confessed. "The Styles... they've done something _terrible_."

With a slam of my book on the table before me, I stood from my seat and sped over to Irina.

"Allow me, my dear," I requested, reaching for one of her pale hands with my own, in order to see whatever it was that she'd apparently witnessed in her absence.

Though, I hadn't been prepared to see the cherubic face of a vampire child, and the only response I found myself capable of voicing was, "oh, my..."

The Styles clan created a monster; A deed that will surely not go unpunished.

**\---**

**[LOUIS' POV]**

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, having rushed to her side, after she froze up and dropped a vaseful of flowers onto the hardwood floor.

Completely disregarding the shattered glass and petals all over the floor, we all looked to Alice to get a glimpse of the future.

"The Volturi," she answered warily. "They're coming for us... Aro, Caius, Marcus, the guard, and _Irina_."

"Honey, come here," I softly requested of Joanne, so she stood from the piano bench and let me wrap my arms around her shoulders protectively.

"Why?" Des questioned Alice.

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Harry asked, glancing from my face to Jacob's.

"We were just walking," I shook my head seriously.

"Joey was catching snowflakes," Jacob nodded.

"Of course..." Harry glanced down at our daughter with a sudden look of realization. "Irina thinks Joanne is an immortal child."

Therefore, seeing as Jacob and I had never heard any of the tales regarding vampiric children, Desmond proceeded to give us a necessary history lesson.

"The immortal children of Denali were very beautiful," he began. "So enchanting, to be near them, was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village."

"Humans heard about the devastation and stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed," Des continued, regardless of how unnerving the story was. "Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established covens were torn apart. Countless humans, _slaughtered_. Traditions, friends, even families, _lost_."

"So the Denalis' mother made an immortal child?" I asked because, if that was the case, it made sense why Irina decided to conspire against our family.

"Yes," Desmond affirmed, "and she paid the price."

"Well, Joanne is nothing like those children," I said in her defense. "She was _born_ , not _bitten_. She grows every single day."

"So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Jacob's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Aro has enough proof in Irina's thoughts," Harry shook his head at that.

Jacob changed tactics then, "so we fight."

"Their offensive weapons are too powerful," Jasper explained. "No one can stand against Jane."

"Alec is even worse," Alice added.

"Well, then we convince them," I said determinedly.

"They're coming to kill us," Emmett chimed in, "not to talk."

"No, you're right," Harry nodded. "They won't listen to us... but maybe others can convince them. Desmond, we have friends all around the world."

"I won't ask them to fight," Des shook his head.

"Not fight. _Witness_ ," Harry clarified. "If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen."

So Anne reached to hold onto Desmond's arm supportively. 

"We can ask this of our friends," she said, to which Des hesitantly nodded in agreement.


	5. four

**[JACOB'S POV]**

"At least we get to go to London again. We haven't been there in a long time," Anne smiled at her husband, as they finished closing up their luggage.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road..." I said, upon joining the couple near the front door, but my train of thought was lost when I noticed Sam walking up the trail to their house.

They joined me outside, looking just as confused as I was, until Sam handed them a handwritten note.

"Alice asked me to give you that," he explained. "She and Jasper crossed our lands through the ocean last night."

**\---**

**[LOUIS' POV]**

"Desmond..." Anne encouraged him to explain the note they'd apparently received from Alice, once we all met them on the porch.

"They've left us..." he said with a disheartened expression, leaving the rest of us to simply wonder, _why?_

"Why?" Rosalie voiced our thoughts, earning a sigh from Desmond in return.

"She didn't say," he answered, so I stepped forward.

"Can I see that?" I requested the note, which read:

_**Gather as many witnesses as you can, before the snow sticks to the ground.** _

_**That's when they'll come.** _

On the opposite side of the page, was a playbill for _The Merchant of Venice_ by, William Shakespeare.

Alice's instructions were clear, but the question remained; Why would she and Jasper leave, at the moment we needed them most?

What did they know?

**\---**

Our search for witnesses began with a trip north to our closest relatives.

Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen stood before their house in the Denali mountains with expectant looks on their faces, as Harry stepped out of our car and made his way over to them.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Tanya asked. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Is it Irina?" Kate guessed. "Have you heard from her?"

"Not directly," Harry shook his head.

"Why is your husband waiting in the car?" Eleazar questioned him.

"And why have you brought a wolf with you? I can smell him from here," Kate grimaced, but Harry pressed on.

"My family is in danger," he said, "I need your help."

"What's happened?" Carmen asked out of genuine concern, leading Harry to hesitate before stating his request.

"It's hard to explain, but I need you to be open-minded," he vaguely retorted. "Can you do that?"

"Of course," Tanya nodded and, as the rest shared wary looks amongst one another, Harry glanced back at me, silently letting me know that it was safe to let Joanne out of the backseat.

"Okay..." I turned to face our daughter with a gentle tone of voice. "Time to meet some new people."

"What if they don't like me?" she asked, earning a compassionate look from Jacob, who sat directly behind me.

"They'll _love_ you," he assured her.

"They will," I agreed, "once they understand you."

"They just haven't met anyone like you before," Jacob smiled, undoubtedly warming both of our hearts, before I gave the okay and hesitantly stepped out of the car. 

Jacob moved to let Joanne out, and I held onto her hand, as we proceeded toward Harry and our cousins. Though, the moment they caught sight of Joanne, their golden eyes immediately widened and they began to cower away.

"The Volturi will come for all of us," Kate breathed, fearfully clutching Tanya's bicep.

"You get that thing out of here," Tanya told Harry.

"She's not what she looks like," Harry shook his head, remaining calm so as to avoid any further conflict, only for Tanya to lunge at him in the next instant.

"This is a _crime_!" she declared, but Harry was quick to shove her away from himself, leading Kate to speed over and tase him using her electric abilities.

Instinctively, I rushed to defend my husband, leaving Joanne with Jacob, in order to grab hold of Kate's forearm and prevent her from electrocuting Harry any longer. 

She reached for my arm in retaliation, and I fully expected the incapacitating waves of electricity to course through my system, but the feeling never came. In fact, I was able to push her to the ground--right beside Tanya--without so much as a jolt.

"Stay back!" I warned them away, when they came running right back.

"She has blood in her veins," Harry said, regarding Joanne. "You can feel her warmth."

"I can feel it," Carmen confirmed.

"I'm her biological father," Harry explained. "So is Louis."

"Impossible," Kate shook her head at that.

"It's _true_ ," I argued, "she was born while I was still human."

"I've never heard of such a thing..." Eleazar thought aloud.

"She can show you, if you let her," Harry told him, as I turned to wave Jacob over to us. He lifted Joanne up onto his hip before slowly approaching.

"Tanya, you owe us this much," Harry said to her, despite the way her gaze remained fixed upon our daughter. "We're all under a _death sentence_ because your sister didn't let us explain."

"Don't be afraid," I reassured her, when Joanne timidly reached her hand out to touch Tanya's cheek. "This is how she communicates."

A few seconds was all it took for Tanya to realize the truth.

"It's true..." the corners of her lips perked up, seemingly in awe. "She's _not_ immortal."

**\---**

I knew the rest of our family would face this fear as well.

The fear of the unknown and the fear of the Volturi.

"Amun!" Desmond had pleaded with his cousin, " _please_."

"I can't help you," he replied, while his mate--Tia--stood at his side with a similar look of helplessness.

"I wouldn't ask if it weren't urgent," Des shook his head seriously.

"You must go," Amun gestured toward the door of their Egyptian home, only for the water of the foyer's fountain to rise up, thus forming a barrier to prevent them from leaving.

On the opposite side of said fountain, stood a young woman and a man, who apparently possessed the ability of hydrokinesis.

"I'd like to hear about it," he smiled. "I never get to meet any of Amun's friends. He likes to keep me hidden."

"Can't imagine why," Desmond light-heartedly teased the younger man, while he returned the water to its rightful place in the fountain, letting it splash up a bit just to get a rise out of Amun.

Desmond and Anne met the younger couple halfway, shaking one another's hands as they introduced themselves.

"Desmond," he said.

"Benjamin," the younger man replied and--just that easily--he and his mate, Kebi, agreed to travel to the States to meet Joanne.

Benjamin was the first to allow her hand to grace his cheek, however, proving to him that she wasn't the bloodthirsty monster that Irina and the Volturi had made her out to be, before he showed her a neat little trick using his abilities.

He held Joanne's smaller hand in his, and with his free hand, he formed a miniature dust devil in her palm, from the dirt of the forest all around us.

"Benjamin can influence the elements," Harry explained to me, as we watched Joanne's smile widen in amazement, the higher the dirt ascended.

"And here I get super self control," I jokingly scoffed, but the second we heard movement coming from somewhere deeper in the forest, Benjamin let the dust devil fall, in order to stand his ground alongside the rest of us.

Two more vampires joined our company in the meantime.

"Who are they?" I asked Harry, who instantly recognized their tribal dress and markings.

"Senna and Zafrina, from the Amazon," he welcomed the women, who watched Joanne with suspicious glints in their gazes, when Harry gestured for her to greet them as well.

**\---**

The arrival of Senna and Zafrina meant that our plea was being heard, in even the most remote corners of the world, while others searched for witnesses closer to home.

A patriot Desmond first met on the battlefield at Yorktown, would become our most unlikely ally.

"Shut. _Up_!" Garrett chastised the stranger of a man he'd heard obnoxiously singing in the street, after slamming the guy up against the wall of the nearest alleyway. "I hated the _first_ British invasion... I hate the _second one_ even more."

"Even The Beatles?" Emmett chimed in, distracting Garrett from the human he'd been holding by the throat, as he and Rosalie approached them. " _Really_ , Garrett?"

"Old habits die hard," the red-eyed man replied.

"Desmond needs you," Rosalie droned, leading Garrett to immediately release the stranger's neck from his hold, but he didn't get very far.

"Sounds interesting," Garrett said, "but first, I better finish my meal," as he turned to kick the crawling human to the ground and drink from him.

Each of them was won over. 

Each was made to see.

Desmond convinced his Irish friends to make the journey to Forks. Although we were grateful for their help, their thirst for human blood complicated the situation. 

The nomads Rosalie and Emmett sent were even more unpredictable. Especially Peter, who'd fought alongside Jasper as a newborn.

"Lot of red eyes around here..." Jacob had muttered to me beneath his breath, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of unfamiliar, human-drinking vampires standing around the Styles' house.

So I assured him that, "they agreed not to hunt in the area."

"But they'll feed _somewhere_..." he said, and I was simply unable argue against that.

As more vampires set foot in their territory, more Quileutes turned, their nature compelling them to join the pack.

Several freshly turned werewolves came stumbling upon the Styles' territory, too, struggling to find their way around their neck of the woods, as they were steadily getting used to being in their wolf forms.

Luckily, they seemed to trust Jacob enough to believe him when he'd tell them, "hey, easy there. Hey! It's alright. You're gonna be okay."

Then, finally, Desmond and Anne returned with our last witness.

"How many came?" Des asked Harry, upon joining all of us in the forest.

"18," he grinned, "you have some good friends."

"And Alice?" Anne asked, and when I shook my head in response, she sympathetically pouted while she pulled me in for a hug.

"Well, we'll all be on Aro's list now," our final witness spoke up. " _Centuries_ on the run; That's what you've brought me. Some friend, Desmond."

"Alistair, come meet everyone," Des smiled warmly at his old friend.

"I've already told you, if it comes to a fight, I won't stand against the Volturi."

"It won't come to a fight," Des promised him, despite the fact that we had no real way of knowing if that was the case.

Not without Alice, at least.

"I'll be in the attic," Alistair grumbled, hopping up to the top level of the Styles' house, in order to let himself inside.

"He's not a people person," Anne pursed her lips.


End file.
